


Never Let You Go

by Keleficent (orphan_account), marehami



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Keleficent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marehami/pseuds/marehami
Summary: Dipper and Mabel lose their parents, so Ford and Stan must make the difficult switch from temporary guardians to permanent parental figures.





	1. The Call

Mabel was thrilled to be getting the birthday party she wanted, surrounded by all the people she has come to know and love. But she noticed one guest was missing: Ford.

If there was one regret she had this summer, it was not getting the chance to know her Grunkle better. He had been with them for such a short time…and most of that time was spent with Dipper instead of her. She tried not to be bitter about it. When she comes back next summer, she can work on forming a better relationship with him.

She decided to sneak away from the party to go check on him. She found him on the side of the shack pacing back and forth, something Stan told her he always did when he was nervous.

“Grunkle Ford?” Ford jumped slightly. Mabel lifted her arms pretending to surrender. “I come in peace.”

Ford rubbed the back of his neck slightly embarrassed. “Sorry, dear.”

“It’s okay. What are you doing here by yourself?”

“Just needed to think.”

“About what?”

“Well…do you remember when Stan told you about our dream as kids to go sailing around the world together?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I was going to propose that maybe…since we’re together again…we can finally live that dream.”

Mabel’s face lit up with excitement. “Oh, Grunkle Ford! That’s wonderful! I’m so excited for you!”

“Well, don’t get too excited. I haven’t asked him yet. He could still say no.” Ford bowed his head in guilt. “And I wouldn’t blame him if he did.”

“Aww, Grunkle Ford, don’t worry. I know he’ll say yes.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“He spent thirty years trying to get you back. I think we can take that as a sign he wants to be with you again.”

Ford chuckled. “Point taken.” Ford put his hand on Mabel’s shoulder. “Thank you, Mabel. You really are a good person.”

“Aw, shucks.” Mabel waved her hand.

“Mabel, where are you?” Dipper called from the front of the shack. “It’s time to cut the cake!”

“Coming!” Mabel turned back to Ford. “After we cut the birthday cake, you should ask him. You’ll feel better if you just get it over with.”

“Yes, you’re right. After you cut the cake, I’ll ask him!” Ford said with determination.

“That’s the spirit, Grunkle Ford!”

“Alright, missy, we better get going.”

“Yes, my public awaits!” Mabel said as she put her arm around her forehead in a dramatic pose.

Ford chuckled. His niece never failed to bring a smile to his face. He wished he had gotten to spend more time with her. But he supposed there was always next summer.

They sang happy birthday to the twins. Then they went to open their presents. Ford decided now was his chance.

“Stanley, I need to talk to you.” Ford lead Stan behind the Shack. Ford notice Stan was crossing his arms and frowning. It broke Ford’s heart that Stan automatically assumed any private conversation between them would be negative. Ford hoped he could change that.

“I didn't wanna say anything with everyone listening, but we've got a problem. Weirdmageddon has been contained but I'm detecting some strange new anomalies near the Arctic Ocean. I want to go investigate it, but I think I might be too old to go it alone.”

Stan’s heart skipped a beat. Was Ford really asking…? “Are you saying you need someone to help you sail around the world in the adventure of a lifetime?”

“I don't just want someone to come with me, Stanley. I want it to be you.” Ford pulled out an old photograph of Stan and Ford as children, shirtless and sunburnt on the jersey shore on their beloved Stan O’ War. “Will you give me a second chance?”

Stan couldn’t believe it. All those years hopping from dimension to dimension, Ford had held onto and treasured this photo. Despite everything, Ford always remembered his brother.

“You think we'll find treasure? And babes?”

Ford grinned. He knew this was his brother’s way of saying yes. It had taken him a long time to admit it, but he longed for those crazy, carefree adventures with his beloved brother more than any scientific praise. He was finally ready to take the leap and earn his brother’s forgiveness and friendship once more.

Their conversation was interrupted when a phone rang from inside the shack. Stan went inside to answer it followed by Ford.

“Hello…? Yeah, this is Stan, who’s this…?” Stan’s entire demeanor changed. The joy he felt just a moment ago gave way to shock and anguish. “No…it can’t be…you’re sure it’s them…? Oh my God.” Stan rubbed his eyes and sniffed like he was trying to hold back tears.

“Stan, what is it?” Ford asked growing more concerned.

Stan either didn’t hear him or ignored him and continued his phone conversation. “What about the kids? What’s going to happen to them?”

Ford was really worried upon hearing the kids being mentioned. “Stan?”

Stan hung up the phone without even saying goodbye to the person he was speaking with. He was staring off into the distance like a shell-shocked soldier.

“Stanley, answer me!”

Stan snapped out of it as though he just remembered Ford was there. “The kids…their parents…they’re dead, Ford.”

“What?”

“They’re dead…car accident. They were coming up here to surprise the kids for their birthday…”

“Oh my God.” Ford put his hand on his head in disbelief. “What…what do we do?”

Stan knew what they had to do. And it would be the hardest thing he’s ever had to do in his life. “We gotta tell the kids.”


	2. Breaking the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grunkles have to tell the kids they are now orphans.

Ford and Stan thought about allowing the kids to have their party, allow them to bask in their heroic victory over Bill Cipher, allow them to enjoy their innocence for just a little while longer.

Unfortunately, fate had other ideas. Dipper and Mabel came bounding in with huge grins on their faces.

“Hey! We noticed you guys left the party. Don’t tell me you two old men are tired already?” Dipper playfully chided.

“I heard the phone ring! Mom and Dad told us they were gonna try to make it down for the party. Are they on their way?” Mabel asked excitedly.

Dipper, being the more astute of the two twins, noticed tears in both of their eyes, “Jeez, I know you guys are gonna miss us, but we aren’t gone yet!” Dipper joked, desperately trying to get his uncles to smile, but he only caused them to tear up more.

“Oh no, Grunkle Stan! Was it the IRS on the phone? Do we need to make the shack look like a church again to get us tax exempt? I can do my sad orphan girl schtick!” Mabel joked, having no idea of the cruel irony of that statement.

“Kids…it…it turns out you guys are going to be staying in Gravity Falls for a while longer,” Ford said in a misguided attempt to soften the news.

“Wow, Grunkle Ford!!! You decided to take both me and Dipper in as apprentices?” Mabel said excitedly.

“Um…no, sweetheart,” Ford said unable to look her in the eyes.

“Oh, I get it!!! You’re taking Dipper on, while I’m gonna learn how to be an awesome con man from this guy,” she said putting her hand on Stan’s shoulder.

Stan couldn’t take it anymore. He had to get this over with. “Kids...” Stan took each of the twins’ hands and looked them in the eyes. “Your parents were in a car accident. They…they didn’t make it.”

Both the twins’ eyes widened in shock. Dipper’s face was emotionless, like his brain couldn’t process what he was just told. Mabel, to the Grunkles’ surprise, burst out into laughter.

“Oh wow, Grunkle Stan. You saved your best prank for last! And…and you’re even crying too…I didn’t know you were such good actors.” But as her uncles continued to cry, it finally dawned on her that this may not be a prank. “C’mon…this isn’t funny. Where’s Justin Kerprank? Come on...please...please stop…it can’t be! It can’t!” Mabel said, her voice growing in desperation and heartbreak with every word.

Dipper was crying as he already accepted the truth. He knew his uncles wouldn’t joke with him about something like that. Stan opened his arms and Dipper wailed against Stan’s chest. Neither cared about being “manly” at the moment.

 “No! No! They can’t be dead! Dipper and I…we’ve gotta go home! Mom and Dad are waiting for us!” Mabel cried.

“Mabel…” Ford came over and bent down in front of her. He used his hand to cup her cheek. “They’re gone, honey.”

As Mabel looked into Ford’s sorrowful eyes, reality came crashing all around her. The weight of what she had lost was crushing her. It left her crying so hard she could barely breathe. Ford’s arms wrapped around her and pulled her against him. He rubbed her back as she clung to his coat and grieved for her mother and father.


	3. Not Going Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel fear they will be given up to the state.

The next few days passed by in a depressing blur for the Pines family. The kids hardly ate or slept (Stan and Ford didn’t fare much better). What was worse was that no one really talked to each other. All of them were too wrapped up in their own sadness to know how to comfort each other. In the moments before that phone call, it appeared the four Pines had never been closer. But after that phone call, they never seemed more far apart.

It wasn’t long before social services arrived at their doorstep. The social workers asked the kids questions about what living with Stan and Ford was like. When he was done with them, he asked to speak with the adults.

“Kids, get upstairs. Ford and I gotta talk to this guy alone,” Stan said.

The kids felt uneasy but obeyed their uncle and went to their rooms. From their attic room, they attempted to listen in to the conversation downstairs. They couldn’t make out much, but keywords like “guardian” and “custody” stood out the most.

Dipper instantly assumed the worst. “Mabel, that guy works for the state. They’re deciding what they’re gonna do with us.”

“I thought we were staying with Stan and Ford? I mean Grunkle Stan’s looked after us all summer, why would he stop?”

“Because this is not just for the summer, Mabel! This is FOREVER!” Dipper said growing more upset and concerned. “Do you have any idea how much money it costs to raise two kids? Food? Clothes? College? There’s no way Stan will pay all that just to take care of us!”

“But if they won’t take us, who will?” Mabel asked growing concerned as well. “What’s gonna happen to us, Dipper?”

“They’ll probably put us in foster care,” he said defeated.

The idea of going to foster care was scary for Mabel, but she tried to look on the bright side to console her distressed brother. “Well, at least we’ll be together.”

Dipper looked at her sadly. “Not if two separate families adopt us.”

“What? They can’t do that! We’re twins! We’re a package deal! They wouldn’t do that…would they?”

“They do it all the time.”

Mabel was trying hard not to panic now. She forced a smile on her face. “Hey! What are we even worrying about! Stan and Ford would never send us away…right?”

“They were going to go sailing. It’s their dream. They didn’t want kids.”

“But…but they love us. They love us.”

“They love us.” Dipper didn’t doubt that, but he wasn’t sure if that would be enough for them to give up their dream to take care of them.

“They love us,” Mabel said in a desperate voice.

The two kids sat on Dipper’s bed not speaking a word to each other. They were startled by a knock on the door. They feared it would be the social worker coming to take them away. They held each other’s hand tight as they braced themselves for whatever their fates will be.

Stan slowly opened the door, with Ford right behind him. “Hey, kids, we gotta talk,” Stan started. But before he could get another word out, Dipper and Mabel hurled themselves at Stan’s feet and clung to his pant legs.

“Please don’t send us away, Grunkle Stan!” Mabel pleaded. “We’ll be good! We promise!”

“We’ll work in the shack to pay for our food!” Dipper offered.

“I can have Grenda rip off my braces, so you won’t have to pay for it!”

“You…you can get a lot of tax benefits from having kids!”

“Stop it! Both of you!” Stan commanded. Not wanting to step on Stan’s toes at this critical moment, they immediately obeyed. He gave a reassuring, but also sad, smile. “You two aren’t going anywhere.”

The kids hurled themselves into Stan’s arms, crying and thanking him. Stan felt his heart break. He knew he hadn’t been the most affectionate guardian, but it killed him that these kids could think for even a second that he would leave them. “There’s no way I’m sending you kids away. We’re a family. I know this summer I’ve been a lousy caregiver, but that’s gonna change, I promise.”

Ford looked on as they all hugged each other. He wanted to join in, to comfort his family. But something held him back. He felt like an outsider, an intruder. So he simply stood there quietly and watched as his brother accepted the responsibility of being a guardian to these poor orphaned children.


	4. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford isn't sure if he's up to being a guardian...until one night when he finds his nephew crying.

Somewhere in the chaos of the days after the kids’ parents died, Stan and Ford finally got a moment of peace as they sat in the kitchen just the two of them.

"I just can't believe they're really gone," Stan said shaking his head.

"Did you know them very well?” Ford asked.

“It wasn’t like with the kids. We weren’t super close or anything. But…they were good people. They were family, you know? Now, it’s up to me to look after their kids.”

“I’m sorry, Stan. I know that’s a huge responsibility.”

“It’s okay, Sixer. I love those kids. I’ll do anything for them. I’m just sorry…that I can’t go with you.”

“Go with me? Where?”

“Sailing. You know, going around the world in pursuit of science or whatever…”

“Stanley…”

“If you find any treasure, bring some back for me-”

“Stan-”

“And hey, if you find any babes out there, you have my number so- “

 “STANLEY!”

Stan was startled at Ford’s outburst. He looked to see his brother was wearing a hurt expression.

“Leaving you behind is the worst mistake I’ve ever made in my life. Do you really think I’m going to do it twice?”  

“You…you wanna stay here with me and the kids? But I thought…”

"Stanley...the whole reason I wanted to go sailing with you wasn't because of the scientific discovery, or praise, or even the adventure. I wanted you to go with me because I had already lost so much time with you, and I’m not losing anymore. Putting scientific discovery over what matters most…it cost me greatly. I’m not allowing it to cost me any more.”

Stan smiled as his eyes misted up a little. “Domestic life won’t be quite as thrilling.”

“That didn’t stop us from having adventures as kids. If I remember correctly, you were the only kid on earth that could turn spring cleaning into an adventure. Don’t tell me old age has changed that in you?”  Ford playfully teased.

“Not a chance sixer,” Stan said as he smiled and teared up a little bit more.

“I must admit, I don’t know what I can do to help, but I’m willing to try…for the sake of those kids.”

“Right now, I think just being there for them is enough.” Stan gave a reassuring smile.

“But I know I’ve got quite a lot to learn about raising a family,” said Ford.

“Don’t worry, Poindexter.” Stan put his hand on Ford’s arm. “If I remember you right, you were always a fast learner.”

Despite what Stan had said Ford still couldn’t help but feel unsure. He wasn’t unsure about staying with Stan to help him raise those kids, but he was unsure if he had what it took to properly raise children.

It was no secret that his own father had not exactly been an ideal role model. It was because of his father that Ford decided not to have kids. Filbrick had made it painfully clear to both Stan and him growing up that he didn’t want kids, often telling them about how a night of cuddling during a movie with their mother had turned into a lifetime commitment that he wasn’t prepared for. Ford had decided for both his sake and the sake of any children he might bring into the world to just forgo fatherhood, and instead, pour himself into his studies.

But everything was different now. Those kids needed them, and deep down, Ford knew they needed them too. He just hoped that the apple had fallen far away from the tree and he would not mess up these already-traumatized children.

These thoughts swirled through his mind for the rest of the day until later that night.  Ford was just about to retire for the night when he heard the distinct sound of a boy crying. Of course the sound of crying had not been terribly uncommon in the Pines household these past few days, but nonetheless, something deep inside Ford (maybe the first emergence of a paternal instinct) kicked in and he decided to follow the noise.

He followed the sound into the living room and there hiding behind the large armchair in the center of the room was Dipper. He was clinging to his chest (Ford had taken notice that Dipper often did this when highly stressed) and he looked as though he was desperately trying to muffle his sobs. He looked up at Ford with this heartbreaking expression of humiliation. He turned his head away from Ford, embarrassed to be crying in front of him.

Ford pictured himself at Dipper’s age. He had told Dipper all summer how alike they were, but only now did Ford realize the similarities reached deeper than their love of science and mystery. They were both gentle and emotional souls in a world that seldom valued those qualities in men. Ford’s own father certainly didn’t value those traits. If Ford ever showed such vulnerability to his father, he would scoff at him to “suck it up” or “be a man.”

He knew next to nothing about parenting or about being a guardian, but he did know that he did not want to raise Dipper that way. He wanted Dipper to come to him when he was upset, he wanted Dipper to know that he could turn to Ford for comfort, he wanted Dipper to remember him as someone who was there for him during the worst days of his life.

He sat on the floor next to Dipper. He laid his hand on Dipper’s back and the boy stiffened slightly. Dipper trembled like he was holding something in that caused his body physical pain.

Ford gently scooped the boy up in his arms. Dipper let out a surprised gasp as he was settled on to Ford’s lap. He looked up at his uncle with tears still streaming down his cheeks. Ford looked down at him with nothing but love and sympathy. Even without words, he understood what Ford was telling him. This man, whom Dipper had adored and idolized, whom he wanted to prove himself to, was giving Dipper permission to break down.

He had cried after his parents died, sure, but even when he first found out, he tried to keep himself restrained, mostly to be strong for Mabel. But also, ridiculous as it was at this current time, ashamed of letting his uncles see him cry.

The emotional explosion burst from Dipper as he wailed into Ford’s chest, unrestrained, unfiltered. Just pure, raw grief bleeding from him.

Though Dipper felt terrible sadness, he also felt a sense of relief. He didn’t have to be a man, he didn’t have to be a protective brother; he could just be a little boy who missed his mommy and daddy.

Of course, it broke Ford’s heart to see Dipper this way. Yet, he couldn’t help but also feel relieved. He was able to comfort Dipper in his most vulnerable moment, which is more than his father had ever done. It gave him hope that sons do not have to repeat the sins of their fathers, hope that he could be the guardian these kids needed, and hope that he, a man who had planned to spend the rest of his life alone, might find a place in this family.


	5. Funeral

Dipper eventually cried himself to sleep in his Uncle’s loving embrace. Ford gently scooped him up and carried him to bed. The funeral was the next day so the boy at least needed a few hours of sleep.

When he opened the door he was somewhat surprised to see that while the lights were out Mabel was still side awake stroking Waddles with tears streaming down her face. Ford gently tucked Dipper into bed, and walked over to his niece’s bed. He was a little nervous approaching her at such a time and in such a state, but if he wanted to be truly committed to being a guardian that meant he had to be committed to _both_ children.

“Mabel….sweetheart are you alright?” Ford asked gently.

Mabel looked up at Ford with the same combination of heartbroken and surprise that had been on Dipper’s face. It filled Ford’s heart with a heavy guilt, had he really been that distant in the little bit of time he had been here.

Mabel wiped her eyes clearly trying to put on a brave face for her Grunkle Ford. He tenderly took her hand in his six fingered hand, giving her the physical reassurance that he was there for her.

Mabel looked into his eyes, and she knew that she could trust him with her secret burden.

“I….I can’t kill someone by wishing can I?” she whispered as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

“No sweetheart….of course not….why on earth would you think that?” Ford asked gently, genuinely curious as to what the sweet girl’s line of thought could be.

“When….when Dipper said he was staying here with you….I was so upset….and scared,” she started.

Ford already felt awful. Not only had he not done a very good job of getting to know the sweet girl, but he had unintentionally disregarded her feelings in blatant favor of her science loving brother.

“I….I ran off into the woods, and you already know what happened with blendin….” Her voice trailed off in shame. Ford tenderly stroked her hair, knowing that she still harbored an unfair amount of guilt for weirdmageddon.

“In that moment all I wanted was to stay here with the people I loved…I wanted to avoid growing up…I wanted _more summer_ , but mom and dad….I didn’t want….I didn’t mean….” Mabel wasn’t even able to finish as she bite her arm to hide her loud sobs so she wouldn’t wake Dipper and feel worse.

Ford took her into his arms and gently guided her to sob into his sweater, so that she could unleash the needed emotions without hurting herself.

“shhh shhh….it’s ok sweetie…let it out,” Ford gently cooed.

After Mabel had calmed down a little bit Ford spoke again, “Mabel it’s not your fault sweetie….it was just an awful accident, but it had _nothing_ to do with you honey,” Ford assured.

Mabel looked up at him and managed the smallest of smiles. It was as if hearing it from someone as smart as Ford had allowed her to believe it. Ford was certain he didn’t earn that admiration, but Mabel had given it to him regardless.

“You should try to get some sleep sweetheart,” Ford gently said as he wiped the last of her tears and tucked her into bed.

“Grunkle Ford?”

“Yes sweetheart?”

“You…you’ll stay with us tomorrow right?” the poor child asked.

Ford forced a small smile as he kissed her forehead, “tomorrow and forever,” he assured.

This gave Mabel enough peace to close her eyes and surrender to a peaceful slumber.

Ford smiled at both kids in spite of himself and quietly headed out the door.

When he got outside he was shocked to see Stan leaning against the wall with a small coy smile on his face, “what did I tell you poindexter? Fast learner,” Stan whispered as he headed to bed.

Ford gave a small, but sad smile, he may be a fast learner, but nothing could prepare him for helping the kids through watching their parents be put in the ground tomorrow.

   While the two older men wore traditional black suits, they insisted the kids dress more comfortably, and more fitting with their personal style. It had been specifically stated in their parents will that they wanted their children kept healthy, happy, and always unique. Stan did remember his nephew as being a bit of a free spirit (much like his daughter), but he had also been highly intelligent (much like his son), and in spite of everything it made him smile to know his nephew understood the value of allowing his kids to be kids, and Stan wanted to do all he could to honor the man's wishes.

     Dipper wore his typical outfit, and of course his beloved pine tree hat (Stan had to admit that it made him happy to see how committed Dipper was to wearing the small start of summer token daily). Mabel had made a sweater with a happy sunshine on it. She had begun working on it after receiving the devastating news. She liked to believe that even if inside she felt stormy and sad that if her outward appearance was sunny, then maybe her heart would follow.

 

    There was a large crowd at the church, and it did give Mabel and Dipper a little reassurance to know that their new home was already filled with people who loved and supported them. They were nervous as they approached the caskets. Neither of them had ever seen a real dead body before (the zombies didn't count), much less dead bodies of people they were so certain would be alive for many more years. Stan kept his hand on Dipper’s shoulder, while Ford’s remained on Mabel’s already shaking shoulders.

     "Wow...the mortician did a really good job....they look so peaceful," Soos said quietly trying to fill the awkward silence, "sorry dudes, was that in poor taste?" the poor slightly dimwitted, but very goodhearted handy man asked.

      "No ya big lug....it's real....we can't deny it anymore," Stan said quietly.

      This finally broke poor Mabel down and she sobbed as she placed one hand on each of the caskets. “Mommy! Daddy! Please wake up….Dipper and I gotta go home! We _want to go home!!”_ The poor girl wailed.

Dipper himself had tried so very hard to be strong....to be a man, but he could no longer hold in his emotions either. He also collapsed at the foot of the caskets and wailed as he held his sister tight.

      At first it honestly scared Stan and Ford. It was moments like this where it really hit them that these were _children_. They had both accomplished so much both individually and together over the summer that it was easy to forget. It was _convient_ to forget, but they could no longer go through life pretending and expecting these kids to be adults. That was now _their_ job, but as they took the sobbing children into their arms they knew it was a challenge they would gladly face.

     The service was lovely and respectful, and while very few of the attendees actually knew Mr. and Mrs. Pines, they were quick to embrace and comfort the kids who had come into their lives just a few months ago but had left such an imprint on their hearts that it felt like they knew and loved them forever. 

    After the service Mr. and Mrs. Pines were buried in the local cemetary. Stan kept one firm hand on each of the twins shoulder's as the caskets were lowered into the ground. Dipper and Mabel felt like every muscle in their bodies wanted to fall in the graves to be with their parents, but Stan's firm and loving hands kept them attached to the world above.


	6. Can't Go Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper isn't coping well.

The problem with twins is that it is nearly impossible to be seen as an individual. Twins are always seen as a package deal, and are expected to be exactly the same in all aspects. Dipper and Mabel, however close they were, were absolutely unique individuals with their own personalities and needs.

This became very obvious to Stan and Ford in the days and weeks following the funeral of their parents. Mabel was someone who wore her feelings on her sleeves and never had any hesitation letting someone know exactly how she felt. She was never afraid to cry or come to Stan and Ford for a hug or comfort.

Dipper on the other hand was completely opposite. People couldn't pay the boy to talk about his feelings. He would go about his daily life trying to keep as busy as possible to completely avoid his feelings. He poured himself into his studies and would work with Ford in the lab any chance he got. A few times Ford tried to persuade Dipper into talking to him about it, but Dipper would simply shrug it off and change the subject as quickly as possible.

Not even Mabel could convince Dipper to talk about their parents. It was as if for the first time in their lives an emotional wall had formed between the two twins.

It came to a head about three weeks after their parents' funeral. It was the middle of September and their mother's birthday. Stan and Dipper were downstairs. Stan was watching a mindless TV show and Dipper was quietly doing his homework. Ford was out of town giving a presentation at Oregon State. Mabel bounded down the stairs carrying something in her hands.

"Hey guys! Look what I made for Mom's birthday!" she beamed as she showed Stan and Dipper a bouquet made out of colorful paper flowers.

"That's beautiful sweetie," Stan said.

"Yeah! They don't smell as nice as real flowers, but I figured that they might last longer as long as it doesn't rain! What do you think Dipper?" Mabel asked as she turned to look at Dipper with large, expecting eyes.

Dipper was already in a deep depression today. He loved both of his parents dearly, but he had a very special relationship with his mother. He was an unapologetic mama's boy, while Mabel and his dad were the playful pranksters of the family, he and his mom were the quiet and tender care giving types. Dipper used to feed off his mother's love and affection, even going so far as to preform the lamby lamby dance long after he was past the age where it was acceptable. He would do it just to see his mother smile. All that to say today was hitting him hard and even though he didn't mean to the hurt was starting to transform into an uncontrollable anger.

"Mabel….I think that mom's dead," he said plainly.

This made Mabel's face to drop and her eyes to fill with sadness. Stan turned the TV off to give the kids his full attention.

"I know that Dipper….I just thought it would be nice to leave them at the cemetery," Mabel said quietly.

"Well I don't! You know sometimes I get so angry with how idealistic you are! You always want to act like everything's ok when it isn't Mabel! She's gone and she's not coming back! She will never have another real birthday again! So why don't you just get with the program and _grow up!_ "

Mabel's eyes were starting to fill with tears and Stan was about to interject when suddenly Dipper completely lost control. He grabbed her paper flowers and in a rage stomped on them.

Mabel was full on crying. Seeing his sister cry instantly snapped Dipper out of his state of anger, but before he could respond his sister bolted up the stairs.

"What the hell was that about?" Stan asked angrily.

"I just got upset…" Dipper said in a small voice.

"Yeah I can see that, and it made Mabel cry! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Oh sure….take her side, just like you always do!" Dipper said with an attitude that Stan didn't realize he had.

"Yeah I'm gonna take her side! _YOU_ smashed her gift!" Stan retorted.

"It's stupid to make her a gift that she can never receive," Dipper said wiping some tears on his arm.

"Well maybe it's just her way of mourning, ever think of that?"

"Oh sure….everyone gets to mourn how they want _except me_. You and Ford keep asking me about this without even giving a thought to the fact that maybe I just don't want to talk about. You know you picked a heck of a time to suddenly start caring,"

Now it was Stan's turn to have his feelings hurt. He knew that he hadn't exactly been an ideal caretaker this summer, but how dare the boy think for even a second that there was a time he didn't care about them.

"Well I'm doing the best I can! You know this came as a shock to me too. You are not the only one who's life has changed and you aren't the only one who lost someone!" Stan said. True, he didn't know the kids parents super well, but he knew them well enough that they would trust him with their son and daughter for the summer, and trust him enough to name him guardian in their will.

"Why don't you just go back to how you were, and stop caring so much!" Dipper angrily muttered.

"Because I _can't_ go back to not caring Dipper, and frankly I don't _want_ to go back to not caring. Like it or not I am your guardian now and that means for the rest of my life my most important job is taking care of you and Mabel," Stan said as his anger began to turn to sadness.

Dipper had to admit he was shocked. He already felt like he was in Stan's debt for not sending he and Mabel to a foster home, but this was the first time that he realized just how deep Stan's caring for them was. It made him feel even more ashamed then before and he fell on his knees and began to sob.

Seeing Dipper like this scared Stan for a minute. He had seen the boy cry before, but it was always with his sister, and even then he was the reserved one. It was awkward being alone with Dipper as he cried. He had been the one to teach Dipper about manhood over the summer, and seeing that wall break for the boy reminded him of the times he had cried over the years. It was always where no one could see him being weak, and he always had to pull himself up by his boot straps and brush it off.

Looking at Dipper, however made him realize that he now had the chance to do something that so few people get to do in life. He had a chance to go back and be better than that.

He walked over to Dipper's side and gently rubbed the boy's back. Dipper was surprised at first. Stan had shown him pieces of affection since his parents died, but it was never in isolation like this. He had to admit having Stan there was comforting.

"I miss them so much," Dipper finally said.

"I know you do," Stan answered gently.

Dipper cried for a few more long minutes until he finally spoke again, "I didn't mean to smash Mabel's flowers I just got angry and-"

"Don't worry about it, I know how it feels to need to break something. Tell you what never break anything of Mabel's again and apologize, and next time you need to smash something I'll give you one of my old useless nic-nacks to destroy," Stan said offering a small smile.

Dipper managed to smile back, "that's fair….I had better go upstairs and apologize to Mabel," he said wiping the last of his tears.

"Good idea sport….remember what I taught you, women are complicated creatures, but sometimes an apology can go a long way," he said with a playful wink.

"Yeah….I hope so," Dipper said as he started to head up the stairs. Before he did he turned and looked at Stan, "and hey Stan….thanks…..for everything,"

"It's what I'm here for," Stan said with a smile.


	7. Just Fine

Dipper's feet felt like they weighed a ton with each step on the way up the stairs to he and Mabel's shared attic bedroom. He felt absolutely awful for how he had treated his poor sister. From the time he and Mabel were small he had always prided himself on protecting her, supporting her, making her smile, and keeping her safe and happy.

Right before he and Mabel had gotten on the bus heading to Gravity Falls his parents had pulled him aside and told him to look out for his sister over the summer. Dipper felt like he had failed them today, which only intensified his guilt.

When he reached the top of the stairs he could hear Mabel sobbing from the other side of the door. This caused Dipper's eyes to fill with tears before he even knocked on the door.

Dipper didn't even have to enter the room before Mabel engulfed him in a tight, desperate embrace.

"I'm so sorry Dipper!" she wailed.

Dipper couldn't even respond at first and just hugged his sister tight. He soaked the back of her sweater in his tears, as he was hugging her he noticed the front of her sweater was already soaking wet, letting him know that she had been in sweater town before he had come up. Dipper was supposed to _help_ his sister when she went into sweater town, not cause it.

"Mabel…..why on earth are you sorry? I'm the one who should apologize to you," Dipper managed as he continued hugging her.

"No…no you shouldn't….you _always_ look out for me and protect me, and I couldn't do the same for you….I'm so selfish," she said in a tone that communicated to Dipper that she truly meant it.

"Don't say that Mabel, it's not true….you're one of the most selfless people I've ever known,"

"No I'm not….I'm your twin so I should know enough to know how you've been grieving, but I ignored your feelings and pushed anyway. I know how close you were to mom, and that you were upset and stressed and I tried to push anyways. I acted like my feelings were the only valid ones….mom and dad would be so disappointed in me," Mabel said as cried harder.

"No….No Mabel they wouldn't, they would be so proud of you. It's not your fault that I lost control of my temper, if any twin didn't respect their twins feelings today it's been me. I knew how hard you worked on your gift for mom, and I destroyed it anyways," Dipper said as tears fell from his eyes.

"I miss them so much Dipper," Mabel cried.

"I miss them too, but we are going to get through this together. I know we will," he assured.

Mabel managed the smallest of smiles at her brother, "well you know everything, so I guess it's true,"

Dipper gave a watery laugh, "I don't know everything sis, but I do know that mom would have loved those flowers you made her, she would say that they are uniquely and wonderfully Mabel," Dipper said tapping her nose the same way their mom used to do when she was making a point.

"I'll bet with my craftswomanship I can fix them up in no time," Mabel said wiping the last of her tears.

"I don't doubt it for a second," Dipper assured.

"I actually have been working on something for you too!" she said as she gave that classic Mabel smile and began scrimmaging through her stuff and pulled out a snow white blanket.

Dipper was confused, he was touched that Mabel would want to do anything nice for him after how he treated her, but why a blanket.

Mabel sensed his confusion and explained, "I'm surprised you don't recognize the fabric," she said as she put the blanket in Dipper's face for him to touch it.

"Wow…it's the softest thing I've ever felt," Dipper said running his fingers through the puffy blanket. He felt something familiar about the material. It took a minute but Dipper finally realized what Mabel meant by him recognizing the fabric.

"Mabel…is this….?"

"The lamby lamby costume, yeah, I know how much you hated the costume, but I also know how you would still do the dance around mom every now and then. You can bury your face in it when you are sad, and maybe it will give you comfort,"

Dipper managed a smile as tears streamed down his face.

"It's great Mabel….thank you….though I probably won't need comfort. I have the best sister in the world for that,"

The two of them broke into a sincere sibling hug, neither one ever wanting to let go.

"so _please_ don't be afraid to say no to this, but I thought maybe we could go down to the cemetery together to wish mom a….happy birthday," Mabel said cautiously, afraid Dipper may still be upset.

Dipper smiled at her, "I think mom would really like that, and hey who knows? Maybe Mrs. Valentino will give us some of those delicious cookies!"

Both twins smiled as they shared the most real and joyous laugh they had since the tragedy. Dipper was right, they would be just fine.


	8. The A-Word

One thing both Dipper and Mabel really did enjoy about their new lives was Gravity Falls Middle School. School had not ever been the favorite thing of Dipper or Mabel (Dipper was bullied pretty relentlessly, and Mabel felt horribly insecure by her lack of book knowledge), but Gravity Falls Middle school was different. It was much smaller than their school in Piedmont, and while their old teachers tried toseperateDipper and Mabel as often as possible (they believed that a set of twins being in the same class would cause a distraction to the learning process) the teachers here were very understanding to what the twins had been through and made sure that with the exception of their select electives they were together in all their other classes.

It was nice to have such good friends at school with them. They had Candy and Grenda of course, and while Pacifica still sat with the popular girls she was still much nicer than the one-demensionalvalley girl stereotype that had met at the start of summer. Dipper had even managed to make a few guy friends in the band. Mabel jokingly said they were nerds, but she was glad that her brother had found "his people".

It was an early October day when their homeroom teacher made an announcement that dropped caused Dipper and Mabel's hearts to drop.

"Alright class, I'm passing out these flyers to remind you of Gravity Fall's annual Fall Fest. It's a delightful event that takes place to celebrate the coming of Autumn through all sorts of family fun activities!"

"Isn't that what Halloween is for?" Mabel asked confused.

"Hahaha well Halloween is more about celebrating pure evil...the fall fest is a wonderful chance for the families of Gravity Falls to bond through non-evil activities; there's the boat race on the lake for father's and son's, pumpkin picking, and even a father/daughter dance"

The teacher continued discussing the activities and prizes andwhat not, but Dipper and Mabel couldn't even hear him through their own sadness at the fact that they no longer had parents to share these memories with.

"Gosh Dipper and Mabel are you all gonna show up with Stan and Ford? What with your parents being de-" Gideon started before he was painfully punched in the arm by Grenda, who along with Candy and Pacifica offered them sympathetic looks.

On the way home Candy and Grenda were trying to cheer the twins up, to not much avail, "It will not be so bad guys...after all yourGrunkleslove you both very much, just like a mom and dad do," Candy started.

"BesidesDipperyour Grunkle Ford is like a genius, so he can build a kick butt boat, and Mabel remember how your Grunkle Stan through the best dance party of the summer? You guys will have a blast!" Grenda added.

Dipper and Mabel offered small, sad, smiles.

"Thanksyou guys," Mabel said.

"All the same, it may be better Stan and Ford not even know about the tournament," Dipper said as he opened the door and he and Mabel quietly entered the shack.

Sitting in the living room playing poker was Stan, Ford, Manly Dan, and Soos' Abuelita. Since for the first time in his life Ford was being forced to be social Stan figured he could at least try to help him make some friends.

"How's it hanging kids?" Stan asked hearing the kids enter the house.

Dipper and Mabel each gave quiet grunts ofacknowledgementas they headed towards their attic bedroom.

"Did anything happen at school today?" Ford called out, slightly concerned that the very lively kids he knew and loved were being so quiet.

"No..." Mabel said listlessly.

"We've got a lot of homework, so...um just call us when dinner's ready," Dipper said quietly, trying to keep his voice from cracking as he closed their bedroom door.

"uh-ohFord,looks like the kids are having one of their youthful problems. We should go check on them...man this guardian stuff is tough," he said with a voice full of sadness and concern.

He and Ford were about to excuse themselves from the game when Manly Dan stopped them, "You think this has something to do with fall fest?"

Stan gave Ford a sad look as he explained the town's annual celebration. Poor Ford had never been to one, but he could only imagine how the poor, parentless children must feel.

"Mr. Pines you and...uh Mr. Pines," Abuelita said, still unsure what to call Ford, "you are taking care of the kids now, why don't you do it with them?"

"We may be their guardians, but...we aren't their folks," Stan said sadly.

"That didn't stop me, did you know that I legally adopted Soos after his no good-" she started to say something awful about Soos' father, but seeing herkind heartedgrandson happily sweeping inside the shack, she decided to re-word, "I took Soos in and loved him and cared for him like he deserved to be cared for,"

The Pines men stared at the woman for a moment, somewhat shocked but wanting to know more, "soo...even though you are already his family, you were able to "adopt" him?" Ford asked.

The woman nodded, "ithappendsmore often then you think. I always told Soos growing up that the most important element to afamiliawas love, and the technicals just don't matter,"

The two men smiled in spite of themselves, they didn't have everything figured out, but they definitely knew they loved those kids.

"Yeah but...no offense, Soos' father made a choice to leave him...it was an awful choice and the wrong one, and Soos deserves better, and from what I know of you he got better, but...Dipper and Mabel's parents didn't choose to leave them," Stan said looking up towards the twins room sadly.

"Maybe, but they still deserve to know that the people who are still here for them love them as fiercely as their parents did," Manly Dan added, "Believe me...I know what it's like for a family to feel...incomplete," he said growing quiet and sad. Stan calmly put a hand on his shoulder, he had known Dan long enough to know that talking about his late wife was abouthteonly thing that could unman him.

He took a deep breath, "but we can't change that, we can only change how we respond. You two may not be who exactly they want with them for this event, but I think you are what they need,"

Stan and Ford looked at each other and managed a small smile and a high-six. They may not be going on their trip around the world, but this adventure sounded even better.


	9. Moving On

Dipper and Mabel sat upstairs in their room, both being eerily quiet, neither really knowing what to say. Dipper especially seemed like he was on the brink of breaking down, and it was naturally Mabel's tendancy to want to cheer up anyone around her who was sad, even if they had a good reason to be sad. She snapped her fingers and gave a sly smile as she scrumaged through her stuff until she found what she was looking for.

"Hey Dipper...It's me your old buddy bear-o, I wish you wouldn't frown, cause your smile is sweet as honey!" Mabel said as she playfully shoved the bear in his face, but was promptly shoved off, and Mabel could tell by his body language it was not a playful shove like what Dipper normally gave, so she took the hint. She sat beside him silently for a few minutes before finally stating, "maybe Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford _could_ participate with us, I mean they are like our parents now-"

"STAN AND FORD ARE NOT MOM AND DAD MABEL," Dipper said, he was trying hard not to snap too hard at her. He knew this was just how Mabel was coping, but it still hurt that she was being so quick to replace their beloved mom and dad.

"Dipper I know that, but...mom and dad are gone, and...and I think they would want us to move on," she said gently.

"WELL I DON'T WANT TO MOVE ON AND FORGET THEM!" Dipper said, unable to stay in the presence of his sister right now. He opened the window and climbed on the roof. When Mabel tried to follow him he put his hand to her face, but when he saw how hurt she was he softened a bit, "I...I just need to be alone right now sis..." he said as he quietly shut the window, leaving Mabel sad and confused in their bedroom.

At that moment she heard a gentle knock on the door, "Mabel are you and Dipper alright? We heard yelling and..." Ford started followed by Stan who saw the poor girl in the middle of the floor desperately wiping tears from her eyes.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Stan said gently as he and Ford sat by her side.

"Where's Dipper is he alright?" Ford asked.

Mabel had to take a few deep breaths before answering him, "he...he got mad...and he went on the roof to be alone...I didn't mean to make him mad...I miss mom and dad too," she whispered as if worried that Stan and Ford wouldn't believe her, "and...and I don't want to forget them either," she said. Stan and Ford were confused, but they knew that Dipper needed some time alone and Mabel needed comfort...today was definitely NOT they day to bring up the "A" word.

Dipper headed to the top of the roof to the relaxation spot Wendy had shown him at the start of the summer. He wasn't expecting to find her there, but was surprisingly pleased when he saw her regardless.

"Hey dude, you doing ok? Dad told me about the fall fest thing...I'm sorry," Wendy said gently. She had really gone out of her way to show extra amounts of kindness to both Dipper and Mabel since learning of their parents passing. She knew better than anyone how hard it was to lose a loved one before their time, and she also knew Mabel's struggles of being the only girl in a family of dudes, so her friendship was not only appreciated, it was valuable to both twins.

Dipper tried to wipe his eyes, trying to save face around the girl who still gave him butterflies, but it was a failed effort. Wendy understood and calmly put her arm around him while he cried for a few more minutes.

"It's just...Mabel already wants to replace them...Stan and Ford are great but they aren't..." Dipper couldn't even finish.

"Hey man I know, and hey your sister is just grieving differently than you, but that doesn't mean she doesn't miss them, and it doesn't mean she doesn't need her awesome twin brother to help her through this. I know Stan and Ford aren't and never will be your folks, but you don't doubt they love you right?" She asked gently.

Dipper nodded.

"I know it's totally corny, but man that really is what a family is all about, and sure yours isn't a traditional family, but hey in Gravity Falls nothing is traditional! I remember all the times I would do those family events after my mom...ya know, and well it was different, but it was also fun, and don't ever tell anyone I said this, but when i would laugh and have fun with my dad and brothers I could almost feel mom...being there ya know?" Wendy said quietly as if revealing a part of herself she showed very few people. Dipper felt honored to have her share that part of herself with him.

He sat with her for a moment, "I guess being sad and avoiding the world won't bring them back, so I might as well try to be happy," he said quietly.

Wendy smiled and ruffled his hair, "that's the stuff! and hey if you ever just want to feel sad, we will always have our spot, and hey if you give me some notice I can even bring some emo cds to listen to next time and we can be sad together!" she said as she gave that beautiful smile.

Dipper smiled back, "I almost look forward to it!" he joked as he turned to enter into the shack through the window he left out of. He came back into the room to find Mabel wiping her eyes and being comforted by their grunkles.

Dipper gave a sly smile as he picked up the old stuffed bear dummy and playfully put it in front of his sister's face, "hey now, no frowny faces or bear-o will eat you!" he said playfully getting a giggle out of Mabel.

"Listen bro I'm so-" Mabel started.

"Don't give it another thought sis! Besides we don't have time for that, the four of us have a fall fest to get ready for...if your still up for it?" Dipper said slyly.

The three other Pines looked at each other confused at Dipper's heelturn for a moment, before smiling and begininng an enthusastic chant of "PINES PINES PINES!"


	10. Trivial

For the next few weeks the four pines spent lots of time preparing for the fall fest. Stan had to admit that after watching from the sidelines for so many years there was a sort of giddyness to getting to participate with a real family, _his real family_.

Mabel poured herself into a knitting project for one of the craft fairs. She really relied on her knitting since the tragedy with her parents. It was a wonderful outlet for her, and it reminded her of her beloved mother, who had taught her to knit many years ago. It also kept her mind off the father/daughter dance. She loved her Grunkle Stan more than just about anything in the world, but he wasn't her father. Her father used to dance with her all the time back home, she wouuld stand on his feet while he wouuld dance with her, and while her and Stan had a special bond of their own (mainly founded on pranks and general sillyness) she wasn't sure if she was ready to let that part of her heart open for him.

Meanwhile Ford and Dipper spent almost all waking hours down in the lab trying to create the perfect boat for the boat race. Ford had to admit he had never really used his scientific mind for such...trivial matters, but somehow doing it with Dipper didn't make it seem trivial, in fact it almost appeared fun.

"I don't know Grunkle Ford, I think making it a hoovercraft would kind of defeat the purpose of making it a boat race," Dipper said with a laugh.

"Even a hydro-powered one?" Ford teased.

Dipper laughed, "maybe we could just stick to a simple blueprint and add an extra powerful engine?"

"Fine, if you want to be boring about it," Ford said teasingly.

When they had finished it was a beautiful and well made simple sail boat, an electric powered sailboat, but a sailboat none the less.

"hmmm it looks just like the boat Stanley and I were going to take-" Ford stopped himself.

"On your trip around the world?" Dipper asked sadly.

Ford gave him a sad nod before ruffling the boy's hair affectionately, "yes, but sometimes life has different plans, it doesn't make life any less wonderful, in fact the surprise of it is what makes it so fun," he said trying to assure the boy that there wa no where else on earth he would rather be than building this boat with him.

Dipper gave him a small smile, "it does look really neat, did your dad teach you how to build things like this?"

Ford had to swallow a lump in his throat. He honestly hadn't thought of his own father in years, and part of him wanted to tell Dipper about how awful his father was, and how lonely and rejected it had made him feel as a child. He stopped himself, however, when he thought about how Dipper himself had just lost his father, and how it wouldn't be fair for the boy to have to bear his emotional weight on top of his own.

"My father was a busy man, so...he never really had time for things like this," Ford finally answered, "luckily I found out most things I needed to know from books and the like,"

Dipper appeared to remain deep in thought for a minute before he spoke, "well I know how busy you stay with your experiments and such, but I'm glad you can find time to do things like this with me," Dipper said as he gave his uncle a tight hug, which was not something he did often, but something in him just couldn't resist.

Ford smiled and gently recipricated the hug, "anytime so-ummm my boy! Now let's head out to the lake and give this bad boy a test run before the big race!"


	11. Dad

The first day of fall fest arrived before any of the four Pines knew it. The first day was mainly reserved for competitions and events and such, so everyone kind of had their own events to attend to. Mabel darted off towards the craft booth, while Stan decided to see if Waddles could win some kind of prize as town's cleanest pig (all the grief that pig could cause Stan didn't see the fault in trying to get something out of it).

Dipper and Ford headed over to the park pond with their sailboat. (Ford still wished it could be a hovercraft). There were several fathers and sons there; Bud and Gideon, both looking just slightly less creepy than they had been over the summer. (Gideon actually had somewhat normal clothes on). There was also Blubs and Durland with a young boy Ford figured was their nephew or something, and even Robbie and his father were there. Dipper couldn't resist poking a little fun at this.

"Hey Robbie! You're too old for trick-or-treating, but yet not too old to enter a boat race?"

"Can it pipsqueak, my pops threatened to bust my guitar if I didn't show up to this thing!" Robbie retorted.

"Now Stacey, I keep telling you that it will be good for both of us to spend some time together in the land of the living!" Mr. Valentino said in that creepily perky voice of his.

Ford and Dipper had to stifle laughter at hearing Robbie's girly middle name. Mason may not be Dipper's favorite name in the world, but at least it was a boy's name.

When it was time for the race to begin Ford and Dipper's boat instantly shot to the front with very little competition. Blubs and Durland's boat sunk to the bottom before it even started, but the three of them just had a good laugh over it. The only boat that appeared to be putting up much of a fight was Robbie's. Dipper and Ford had to admit it was a neat design. It looked like one of those Viking ships used for sea burials, but as neat as it was it didn't stand much of a chance against Ford's engineering skills.

Before long the boat was near the finish line and Dipper became overcome with excitement and emotion and said something that shocked Ford and even Dipper after he said it.

"I can't believe it! We are going to win! This is great _dad!"_ Dipper shouted before covering his mouth in shock.

Ford looked at him with a confusing look; it was not a look of anger, or embarrassment, or even displeasure, just plain shock.

Dipper didn't know what to do. He didn't want to, but he _regretted_ saying it. He had only lost his real dad a few months ago, and here he was getting so wound up over a boat race that he had verbally _replaced_ his father, and what's worse, he knew Ford would be heartbroken if he knew how he felt. Overcome with shame he rushed off.

Ford dropped the boat controller to race off after his nephew, leaving Robbie and his dad to win the race at the literal last minute, much to their unearned delight.

"DIPPER! DIPPER! COME BACK!" Ford shouted, but Dipper was much faster than him and rushed out of his sight. Leaving Ford alone with his thoughts for a moment. He couldn't imagine what Dipper was going through at that moment, but as selfish as it was, Ford would bet lying if he said he didn't like being called dad.

Being a father was never in Ford's life plans, he was way too focused on his own scientific endeavors to have much time for children... he also didn't have much time for women, but that was an entirely separate issue. Even when he had offered Dipper that apprenticeship over the summer. It wasn't a parental type thing...it was more of a mentor type thing. He knew he cared deeply for Dipper and Mabel, but he was only now beginning to understand love, and he liked what he was discovering.

After awhile he found Dipper sitting under an apple tree beside a stream tossing rocks into it just to watch them sink.

"Dipper..." Ford said quietly.

Dipper looked up at Ford like he was desperately trying not to cry, "I'm... I'm sorry for running off Grunkle Ford... I don't know what came over me back there..."

"It's alright, Dipper, I just want to make sure you're alright," Ford said sitting beside him.

"I'm fine," Dipper answered quickly.

"Dipper?" Ford questioned, clearly not believing him.

Dipper sighed, "I'm just so confused!" he said angrily kicking a rock into the stream.

"That's a normal emotion to have Dipper...I understand how sometimes we are overcome by our emotions and say things in the heat of the moment we don't mean," Ford said. Thinking the whole problem was that Dipper didn't mean to call him dad.

"but you don't understand Grunkle Ford...I _wanted_ to mean it. I mean you and Stan have done everything for Mabel and I since we...since our parents..." tears began slipping out of Dipper's eyes despite his attempt to hold them back.

Ford gently pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and offered it to Dipper.

"Dipper... it's ok to miss them... it's natural to..." Ford said gently.

"Dad would be so ashamed of me... trying to replace him like this..." Dipper said crying harder.

"Dipper, stop," Ford said firmly lifting the boy's head up so he could look him in the eye, "your father would be so proud of the young man you have become, and he knows that he can never be replaced in your heart, but he would want you to be able to love other people, to form bonds with people, relationships and bonds are the most valuable thing we as human beings possess. _YOU_ taught me that Dipper, and I'm forever in debt to you for it," Ford said sincerely.

Dipper thought for a moment before he pulled Ford into a tight hug, which Ford gladly reciprocated.

Dipper allowed for a few more tears to fall before speaking, "I know that I still miss my dad, and I'm not quite ready to call anyone else that, but I do know that I love you Grunkle Ford,"

Ford was shocked. He was a man who had not been told he was loved many times in his life, and he was very grateful for it. In a way hearing that from Dipper now meant more to him than being called dad.

"I love you too Dipper,"

and that was enough for now.


	12. Father/Daughter Dance

Stan was worried about his pumpkin. She wasn't quite being her usual perky self lately. He knew that the loss of her parents had been hard on her like it had been Dipper, but she appeared to be making progress forawhile. Ever since the fall fest had been announced she hadn't been 100 percent herself. He had tried to talk to her about it a few times, but each time she simply brushed it off. Stan wanted to help her more than anything, but he was still so new to thisofficalguardian thing that he didn't trust himself enough to handle it. He just had to hold off hope that his little girl would be back to herself soon enough.

It was selfish of him, but he was actually really excitedabouutthe father/daughter dance thing. There had always been a small part of him that longed to have a family to participate in such events with. Something about the unconditional love of a family had always been appealing to him. Mabel especially had found a very special place in his heart. The way that she appeared to love and trust him withoutprerequisits, and even with everything that was against him, she still saw someone worth trusting in him. Stan couldn't quite describe the feeling, but he knew he liked it.

It was the night of the dance, and Mabel wanted desperately to be excited, but she missed her dad desperately. She loved her Grunkle Stan dearly, but he wasn't her dad,howevershe also knew that as much as Stan had tried to hide it he was excited. She couldn't take that away from him. She cared about him too much.

Stan had put on his finest suit. It really was kind of fun to get dressed up to do something other than con people. A part of Stan hated himself for allowing himself to get so soft, but another part of him knew he liked it deep down. It made him feel like if becoming soft was the price he had to pay to not turn out like his own father,thanit was worth it, not just for his sake, but for Dipper and Mabel's as well.

Mabel had picked out a simple black dress with just enough sparkles on it to make it uniquely her own. Stan had never really noticed it before, but his niece really was a beautiful girl. Her smile especially could light up any room, and as little as Stan had gotten to know their father he was reminded of him when he looked into his niece's sparkly brown eyes. They held just enough life andmischeiftoilliuminatean often dark and dull world.

"Wow….Mabelyou look beautiful" Stan said simply as he took her hand as she came down the last two steps.

Mabel smiled at him, "you clean up pretty well too Grunkle Stan,"

"Shall we go?" he said as he opened the door for her.

"We shall" Mabel replied happily. She allowed hersaddnessto temporarily melt away, she was determined to try to make tonight a fun night for Stan's sake.

Mabel had tried to be cautiously optimistic about the whole thing. She wished her dad was here more than anything, but she also knew that she loved her Grunkle Stan more than anything in the world, and even though he would never take the place of her dad, he already held a special place in her heart. When they arrived at the community center where the dance was being held,howeverthat optimism began melting away.

Seeing all the girls with their dads really showed her how muchherand Stan stood out from the crowd. Watching how similar the fathers were to their daughters broke Mabel's heart. She didn't like feeling envious, she knew that it wasn'tnice,and that these girls couldn't help it that their dads were here and hers wasn't, but it hurt all the same.

Stan could sense this feeling in his niece, and he himself couldn't help but think that maybe he shouldn't have convinced Mabel to come here. It wasn't fair for his niece to have to put on a brave face for _his sake._

"I sayPines, aren't you a little old for events such as these," Stan looked up to see Preston Northwest and his daughter Pacifica approach them. Over the summer Pacifica had really changed for the better (thanks in large part to Mabel's unconditional kindness towards her),unfortunatelyit appeared that Mr. Northwest still had a long way to go before he changed.

"Daddyleavethem alone," Pacifica said with a look of both shame and anger at her father for treating her friend that way.

"Pacifica dear please, I am simply pointing out that events such as these are meant for a certain kind of people...namely children with fathers," Preston said without any regard to how it would make the young girl next to Stan feel.

Mabel couldn't hold up the brave face any longer and her eyes filled with tears, and she rushed out of the door without a word.

"MABEL!" Stan rushed off after her, but not before giving Preston a filthy look.

Pacifica looked at her father angrily, "daddy you didn't have to say that," she said as she slowly walked away in utter shame.

Stan raced outside where he quickly found Mabel sitting under a large weeping willow tree near the lake sobbing.

"Mabel...honey..." Stan said as he slowly approached her to sit down beside her.

"if you wanna leave we can," Stan said at once, wanting to make sure Mabel knew he wouldn't have any hard feelings if she couldn't go through with this.

"I...I...love you so much Grunkle Stan, but...I miss my dad..." Mabel said wiping her face with her hands.

Stan took ahankerchiefout of his coat pocket and handed it to Mabel (he was taught from a young age to carry one with him to be polite).

"I know both of those thingsMabel, I can never be your dad...but I want you to know I'll always be yourgrunkle," he said allowing her to lay her head on his shoulder.

"I know, and I'm really lucky to have you...but it's not the same, I didn't even really get to say goodbye...I mean I wrote them letters all summer, but...I couldn't have known that when they loaded Dipper andIinto a car heading to Gravity Falls, I never considered it would be the...last time we saw them," Mabel said as more tears flowed.

Stan could understand, after he faked his death and assumed Ford's identity he could not go back and visit lest his family discover the truth, he hadn't even tried contacting them for fear they would find out, so when Stan's father (and mother) eventually passed on he was never given the chance to say goodbye.

"I know pumpkin, but look on the bright side, you wrote him all those letters, so you never have to doubt how much he loved you and he never had to doubt how much you loved him too...not everyone can say that you know..." Stan said as his voice trailed off.

"What was he like? When he was my age?" Mabel asked curiously. She knew that her father spent summers in the shack with Stan much like how she and Dipper had.

"Well...he was actually a lot like you," Stan said ruffling the girl's hair.

"You're just saying that," Mabel said apprehensively.

"No, I'm not, he was very similar to you, forexamplehe loved tacky sweaters just like you,"

Mabel smiled, she did know that was true, her father had a closet full of tacky sweaters to prove it.

"That's not all, he was funny, outgoing, kind, he always had a smile on his face that could light up a room...just like you," Stan said laying a hand on Mabel's shoulder.

"and he saw the very best in everyone just like you..." Stan said poking her nose playfully.

"I wish he was here..." Mabel said as her eyes shifted up to the heavens.

"I think in a way he is...I see him in you all thetime,when you laugh you sound like him, when you are happy you send off this energy that makes everyone feel happier...I feel him when I look at you...I know it's not the same as having him here but..."

Before Stan could continue he was tackled into a tight hug, which he gladlyrecipricated.

"I guess that makes us even, because when I look at you I see him," Mabel admitted.

Now it was Stan's turn to be confused.

"You remind me of him...you always try to push Dipper andIout of our comfort zone (even if it's gotten us thrown in the county jail a few times), you always know when something is bothering us before even we know, you give greathugs,and tell funny stories...I guess what I'm trying to say is, if I can't havedad, I'm lucky to be stuck with you,"

Stan was moved by this, it was confirmation that he succeeded in his true goal in life, to be a better father than his own dad, "yeah you're stuck with me alright...and you will be for the rest ofyorlife!" Stan said as he playfully tickled her.

They both laughed for a moment before Stan spoke again, "we really can go on home if you want...I checked and this thing doesn't even have a decent buffet!" he said with a chuckle.

"I actually want to stay...I don't care what anyone says you really do remind me of my dad, and then something more! and if that's not good enough for the people in there then that's their problem," Mabel said with newfound determination.

Stan smiled proudly and happily at his niece. He realized how lucky he was to get the joy of being a father figure to such an amazing person.

"After you my dear," Stan said as he dramatically ushered his niece and...and maybe "one day" adopted daughter into the dance, and for the rest of the night no matter who looked or who thought what it didn't matter to the two of them as they happily danced the night away.


	13. Little Did They Know

Something strange and wonderful beganoccuringin the Pines household after thatparentstournament weekend. Slowly but surely the Pines family began to form. They had tried to be close and together since the tragedy. After all the kids needed Stan and Ford to care for them, they had no one else, but it started to go beyond that. It was like as mismatched as they were, somehow together they just fit...like a real family. They had dinner together at night, and supported each other, and took care of each other, and loved...they definitely loved each other. It was a strange thing for both Stan and Ford, neither of which were very equipt to be parents, and even though they didn't fully understand it, they knew they liked it.

"Why don't we do it Christmas? Christmas is a good time for things like this..." Stan said as he and Ford sat in the kitchen sipping coffee late one night. They were having another one of their many discussions about that magic "A" word that they had heard Soos'abuelitause almost a month prior.

"Stanley I don't know when you became such a sap for these type things...you've watched too many of those old black and white movies!" Ford said with a laugh.

"Those movies are cinematic greatness, and excuse me that I'm trying to put extra thought into this...it's a big deal you know?" Stan said.

Ford smiled at his brother, "Stanley remember this will be the kids first Christmas without their real parents, we shouldn't rush...we have plenty of time," Ford said with utmost confidence.

Stan was about to protest that Dipper and Mabel were already teenagers, and that time moved quicker than Ford was giving it credit when he was cut off, "I promise you and I will continue this discussion when Dipper and I return from our weekend trip...I have been detecting some strange signals out in Boring and well...I don't want to get Dipper's hopes up, but I'm thinking aliens!" Ford said sounding so giddy about it.

Stan smiledinspiteof himself. He and Ford had been separated for so long, but he was still the nerdy, lovable guy that Stan had known growing up, and it felt nice to have him back. Ford was right, they had plenty of time.

The next morning as Ford and Dipper began packing their things poor Mabel was pleading to be allowed to go. She had pleaded to go on other trips with them as well, and while Ford truly felt bad constantly telling her no he truly thought it was in her best interest.Especiallythis particular trip, quiet observation would be key, and well his niece had many, many strengths, but silence was not one of them.

"Mabel sweetheart, I know I've said it before but I promise I will find the perfect supernatural excursion for the two of us when we get back," he said gently poking her nose, "after all there's a lot of weird stuff out there, and we have plenty of time to go find it!" Ford said as he hugged her tight and headed down the dirt road with Dipper.

Mabel stared down the road sadly before Stanchimmedin, "awwwkid don't feel bad, those guys are no fun anyways! Not like this guy," Stan said pointing to himself dramatically, causing a reluctant giggle to escape his niece's mouth.

The two of them headed back into the shack. Stan had promised to teach her the slide of hand trick he used to concostumers. He figured if Ford was gonna teach Dipper the trick's of his trade then Mabel would enjoy learning some of his. Little did any of the four Pines know how much their lives would change in the hours and days to come, and how time's value doesn't reveal itself until it is threatened.


End file.
